1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to active-matrix organic electroluminescent (EL) display devices using organic EL elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
In organic electroluminescent (EL) display devices, a display unit is provided in which pixel units each including a luminescent element and a driving element for driving the luminescent element are arranged in a matrix, and multiple scan lines and multiple data lines are provided so as to correspond to the pixel units included in the display unit. For example, in the case where each of the pixel units is composed of two transistors and one capacitor and the first power lines electrically connected to source electrodes of the driving elements are provided in directions both parallel to and orthogonal to the scan lines so as to form a grid pattern, the gate electrode of the driving element is connected to the first electrode of the capacitor and the source electrode of the driving element is connected to the second electrode of the capacitor (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-108252, for example). In this case, a signal voltage is provided to the first electrode of the capacitor, and a voltage at the second electrode of the capacitor connected to the source electrode is determined according to a voltage in the first power line. It is to be noted that the rows may be hereinafter referred to as lines.